


The Coffee Shop

by saturniii



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Gen, Protective Siblings, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturniii/pseuds/saturniii
Summary: Seven years after going back to his timeline, Five is living an almost normal life with his brothers and sisters until he finally met someone real, his first love after Delores, with Klaus and, of course, coffee. / Set after season 2
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Umbrella Academy one shot and it was really funny to write something more fluffy but with Five style on it. English is not my first language so please be kind.
> 
> [These characters doesn't belong to me]

The Coffee Shop

Five woke up at the Umbrella mansion, completely alone again. His brothers had lives of their own and he was still trying to adapt to a life without killing and constant missions.  
Everything was fine, a little boring without an eminent apocalypse, but fine. At least he had more time now, and surely less stress.  
He was about to have breakfast when started to hear strange noises outside.  
Was it a stranger? An enemy? A dog? Five was really thinking about adopting a dog lately, they were loyal and not talked back.  
The moans grew louder and Five looked out the window. It was his brother, Klaus, of course, in the trash can.  
\- What are you doing there? - Five screamed.  
He had no rest in this family.   
Five changed quickly, his old uniform wouldn't fit anymore after seven years, but it was good to change clothes.  
He went downstairs and hurried out of the house, turning the corner toward the trash can where Klaus was.  
He wasn't high, he hadn't been on drugs since they back on the correct timeline, but he kept talking to ghosts and his insistence on helping the dead forced him to do strange things.  
\- Have you been possessed again?  
\- I already told you I'm a sexy trash! – he whined - And I couldn't say no this time.  
Five helped him to get out of the trash can. Surprisingly he wasn't stinking... Much.  
\- You have to stop doing that - Five warned him – now go take a shower.  
\- Okay, but I need coffee first – Klaus said.   
He walked down the street in his skinny jeans and button-down shirt, walking like he was a king and the people had to make a way for him. They really let him through, but because of the smell and the banana peel on his head that Five took off when he wasn't looking.  
Coffee really was a good idea and Klaus sneaked into the first cafeteria he saw open.  
Five was almost excited, even if he had to pay, until see the store.  
There were hundreds of restaurants, cafeterias and places where Klaus could eat and satisfy his weird appetite. But he chose that one. His coffee shop.  
Where she used to be.  
Five froze, he stopped in front of the cafeteria, the glass window prevented him from going back now because he saw her, the girl was there, reading and having a cappuccino like always. She used to be there during the week, studying a little away from home.  
Five knew where she studied, what she studies, he saw her at the coffee shop once and by chance went to visit the same university she attended. He wasn't a stalker, he repeated that to himself mentally, trying to convince himself of it.  
Some lady had just poured coffee for Klaus and turned to Five, asking if he wanted some cake.  
Five was no longer a child, almost seven years had passed since the apocalypse that left him wearing short pants again, but people still thought he was too young for his age.  
\- Coffee - he replied dryly while looking at the girl out of the corner of his eye – black. He took a sip of the coffee freshly served, feeling his senses sharpen. Caffeine invaded his body, even though it was of low quality.  
Doesn't matter how hard that would be, Klaus couldn't know, out of all of his brothers and sisters he was the last one that....  
\- What are you looking at? – Klaus asked.  
Coffee spilled from Five's lips, which started coughing uncontrollably. He was a trained killer, a spy, did everything that the Commission told him to do for forty years, but couldn't hide a single secret from the most distracted of the family?  
\- No… Nothing… I’m looking at nowhere, just contemplating the time we've spent together  
\- Aw, that's so sweet - Klaus smiled, he really looked better after drink something sweet - now tell me the truth, which girl is?  
Klaus leaned in front of the counter to get a better view of the back of the coffee shop. There were three girls, but two sat together, talking and smiling about things that Five didn't care about.  
The other was alone in the corner, too wrapped on a book to pay attention to anything, to pay attention on him.  
\- The one who is alone - Five stared at the coffee cup, almost embarrassed - the one with tattoos on her arm,  
The sound Klaus made was certainly not human. It seemed like a mixture of emotion, surprise and disbelief.  
\- Shut up! - Five pressed the cup on his hands - Just be quiet!  
Klaus covered his smile, his face was red and some people in the cafeteria looked at him and laughed, including his girl.  
Five gave a mental slap on his brain for calling her his girl.  
\- Why? - Klaus asked - Just go talk to her!  
\- What? No!  
\- Why not? You are a version of Timothee Chalamet with more hair, go talk to her.  
\- I can’t…  
\- But why? – Klaus asked again, his eyes looking like shiny faded peas.  
\- I never talked to a girl before… - Five whispered - First we were kids with no normal lives, then I lived in the apocalypse with Delores and then we had to save the world again, twice ... I didn't have time.  
\- But what about your time at the Commission? Did you never...  
\- Of course yes… - he answered hurriedly – But not like that!  
Klaus rolled his eyes, he seemed to be thinking how it worked.  
Of course Five had talked to girls before, he had lovers while working at the Commission, he lived with Delores for a long time... But it was never like that, it never was so... Pure?  
He didn't know how to explain that to Klaus.  
\- You're in love! - Klaus guessed it, putting the feeling into words better than Five could imagine.  
\- Maybe - he said.  
He took another sip of coffee, it was almost cold now.  
\- Probably.  
Klaus looked at him, in a way that only a brother would understand.  
\- Yes, I am in love.  
Klaus embraced his hands together in front of his heart, he looked ecstatic or was just mocking him.  
\- Anyway - Five said - I can't talk to her, I'm in a 20 years old body with a 65 years old mind. I'm too old for her, and don’t tell me that age is just a number.  
\- I don't support that idea either - Klaus answered, his cup was already empty - but we're time travelers, we're different.  
\- Maybe - Five called the waitress, asking for hot coffee.  
\- So if you aren't going to talk to her... How about pancakes?  
Five sighed, the girl was closing her book and preparing to leave.   
He knew she would comeback another day.  
\- Pancakes - he agreed, hiding his face from the girl who was about to leave.


End file.
